Natasha
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'6" (168 cm) "adult"|Weight = 105 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Odette City|Occupation = Artist Animal Trainer Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Gordon Bowlers (Husband) Charley (Son) Danny (Son)}} Natasha (ナタッシャ, Natassha) is the beautiful wife of Gordon Bowlers and the loving mother of Charley and Danny. Appearance Natasha is a young child and young woman of a very slim build and average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the green-lime eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight bright brown hair with side parted bangs framing her face. She's wearing a off-shoulder red dress with a purple lace, gold bracelet, teal bag, pearl earrings and brown boots. During the battle with Mega Buu, Natasha consistently wore a light blue wrap-styled kimono top with navy and black lining around the collar and sleeves. She wore a dark blue cloth around her waist that fell mid-thigh, which was bound by a brown obi and red ties. Her skirt matched the same pattern as her top in colour and style, and covered the right-portion of her body, her left leg bare, revealing the bandages that kept her leg aligned. She also wore black boots and brown fingerless armbands. Personality Natasha is a friendly, shy, gentle, sweet, fun-loving, polite, energetic, bubbly, innocent, soft and kindhearted personality, but yet a bit quite, even more quite when she's in her zone of painting pictures, she barely doesn't talk since from her childhood. She doesn't like speaking in front of people in large groups and has a fondness with all sorts of tea drinks. She also loves animals, learn animal telepathy, Pokemon languages and would even hold a spider without any fear, but she still avoids all of the poisonous and dangerous animals. She is also a but of a neat freak, always attending house chores for even the most tiniest of messes around the apartment, along with being a very organized person. When she's meets Gordon Bowlers for the first time like they were children at the academy with him, Henry, Bethany, Shawn, Denise, Patrick and Tanya as her friends and allies of the American Team like Z Fighters. She's married him at age nineteen years old teenager and giving birth to two sons: Charley and Danny. She also has a bit of a ' Posh english girl ' atmosphere to her and has a faint hint of an English accent. Because of this, she has sometimes been compared to a character called Jane Porter. She's has shown that she's bravely to protect her two sons to escape from the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu for attacking their home, it's was their sacrifices to get their sons to spend with their friends during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World. Biography Background Natasha is a young artist and college student of the Spring High School in the largest city as the Ninjago City of Spencer World. Natasha is used to be lives in an apartment room next door to her roommate, Daisy in Ninjago City. Natasha is a young artist and drawer, who is already making money from her artwork, even taking commissions and goes to an art school after graduating from Spring High School since she was a young child enrolled in the Academy of the Ninja World with Gordon, Henry, Bethany, Shawn, Denise, Patrick and Tanya. When she was commissioned to do a piece of artwork, she had found out that the address to the person who requested it lived in a jungle outside of Ninjago City. As she caught a bus and arrived there, she was given directions from a guard on where the person lived which was right somewhere deep in the Amazon jungle. She tried to follow the path, but the vegetation was so dense that she had lost it. On her way, she was then chased by a jaguar. Just as she thought that she was going to face death, she was suddenly saved by a figure, a tall, young and handsome man to be exact literally a wild man as the powerful and strongest martial artist. After a few questions, it was revealed that this man's real name was Gordon Bowlers and had lived in the jungle almost his whole life, with no memory of his real parents has died at the plane crash in this jungle for years. He later helped her to the house where she was meant to deliver her artwork too. The person that Natasha was commissioned by was an old blind woman called Yolanda, who actually knows Gordon as a child at the Academy. Due to Gordon bringing back the Jaguar that he had hunted, mixed with Natasha's perfume, the blind woman had thought that Gordon had brought back a dead hook thing with a magic powder really she did. Although this would have offended Natasha, she let that one slide because for the fact that the old woman was blind. As she finally had to go home, she did not realize that the wild man had hitched a ride on the bus to Ninjago City. when she got home, she was shocked that Gordon had tagged along with her. After a tough decision, she decided to let him stay in the city with her for the time being, teaching him ways of the humans. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's has first appears on the photo Video Games Appearances Natasha is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Natasha's name means Japanese name (ナタッシャ or Natassha) is in Greek the meaning of the name Natasha is: Born at Christmas. * In Latin the meaning of the name Natasha is: Bom at Christmas. * In Russian the meaning of the name Natasha is: Born at Christmas. * In American the meaning of the name Natasha is: Born at Christmas. * It is pronounced na-TAH-shah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Natasha is "birthday". Russian pet form of Natalya. See also Noel. Actress Natasha Richardson. Also form of Natalie. * People have made comparisons to Gordon's and Nataha's relationship with each other to be similar like Tarzan and Jane * As much as Gordon was a wild jungle man from the Amazon Jungle, she found herself slowly falling for him. Gallery dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9yk0d9-pre.jpg the_rose_flower_trio_by_artycomicfangirl_d9wt5-1.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre-5.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre-4.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre-3.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre-2.jpg dbz_oc__rosa_by_artycomicfangirl_d9qqtou-pre-1.jpg rosa_chibi_by_artycomicfangirl_d9wnrp0-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased